1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to displaying a container in the upright position, and, more particularly, the present invention provides a circumferential sleeve that can be placed around a food container to permit the container to stand upright.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers for food packages come in all shapes and sizes and almost always have some sort of product labeling to promote the food product in the container as well as to provide information regarding nutrition and ingredients. Many of the food containers used to store and promote the food to a consumer also can be used by a consumer as a dish, bowl, or tray. In such instance; a consumer can eat directly out of the food container. This is the case, for example, with trays or bowls which contain food items such as pudding, frozen foods, and dips. Dips, like other refrigerated products such as butter and sour cream, are available in round tub-like bowls made from plastic. Such containers and lids often have promotional material printed directly on the lid and on the side of the container or bowl. In the case of a tray, the promotional material is usually placed directly or indirectly (e.g., via an outer cardboard packaging) on the lid because the lid has the most exposed surface area for promotional material. Unfortunately, trays do not stand up well and bowls, if placed on their side so that the lid stock faces the consumer, can roll in the clockwise or counter clockwise direction, making it difficult to provide a neat, uniform display. Further, as the bowls rotate, the promotional graphics or lettering can be re-oriented, making it difficult for the consumer to read. Additionally, depending on the geometry of a bowl, it may not be able to stand up at all. For example, if a square-shaped bowl is tapered and the circumference of the bottom is much smaller than the circumference of the area adjacent to the lid, the bowl will not be able to stand upright. Consequently, a need exists for a container that can stand upright on a supermarket shelf to allow consumers to easily see the promotional materials for that product.
FIG. 1 is a rear-perspective view of a prior art package comprising a collar 16 around a container 20 wherein the collar has a tab 10 extended outward from the collar to permit the tray to stand upright. Similar designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,900,263 and 5,123,527. One problem with the tabs 10 like those depicted in FIG. 1 is that it is relatively easy for a crease 12 to form in the area depicted by numeral 12. Any type of downward pressure placed on the container or the collar, for example, can promote formation of such a crease 12. Further, because the tab 10 extends outward and terminates outside the collar 16, the tab 10 is subject to catch on objects during transport and shipping, further promoting crease 12 formation. Because the collar 16 is typically made of cardboard-type material, minimal pressure on the tab 10 can result in a crease 12. Once a crease 12 is formed, the integrity of the tab 10 is substantially compromised and it is more difficult to make the container 20 stand upright. Further, if the container 20 is stored in refrigerated conditions, condensation can occur which can further weaken the integrity of the tab 10 at the crease 12. Consequently, a need exists for an improved circumferential sleeve for holding a food container in the upright position that is less affected by condensation and is less likely to be prone to failure.